1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for displaying images, and more particularly, to a method for preventing flickering caused by frequency of ambient light when a display system displays 3D (three-dimensional) images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art, 3D images can be generated by utilizing a display device and a pair of shutter glasses. For instance, the display device alternately displays a left image and a right image. When the display device displays the left image, a left shutter of the shutter glasses is turned on and a right shutter of the shutter glasses is turned off for a left eye of a user to receive the left image. When the display device displays the right image, the right shutter of the shutter glasses is turned on and the left shutter of the shutter glasses is turned off, for a right eye of the user to receive the right image. This way, both eyes of the user can receive corresponding images respectively, and a 3D image can be perceived.
However, when the left or right shutter of the shutter glasses is turned on, the user also receives ambient light (e.g. light emitted by an indoor fluorescent tube) in addition to images displayed by the display device. Assuming frequency of the display device is 60 Hertz (Hz), shutter frequency of the shutter glasses is 120 Hz, and frequency of the ambient light is 50 Hz (due to frequency of commercial power), the user will perceive flickering, which is caused by inconsistency between the frequency of the ambient light and the frequencies of the display device and the shutters of the shutter glasses.